Granny's Recipe
Granny's Recipe refers to two notes found in the Dishonored DLC, The Knife of Dunwall. Finding each note will add an optional side objective to Daud's journal. First Recipe: The Weeping Eye Transcript page torn from an old manuscript, written in scrawling hand The port side eye of whale, newly dead Plop it in the pot, grisly and red Weeper, Weeper, weeps no more Laid to rest on blood-etched floor Do this for me dearie and I'll give you a birthday treat. ''- Granny'' Location This note is found in the first mission, A Captain of Industry, in a room directly above and to the left of the Wall of Light outside the Slaughterhouse yard entrance. Directions *A Weeper's Corpse **Go to the dock to the right of the main entrance (where a crane can be lowered as another route into the slaughterhouse). Under the stairs is a weeper's corpse. Carry this back to the room where Daud finds the note. ** Alternatively, a weeper's corpse can also be found in the alley located immediately before the first Wall of Light. *A Whale's Eye **Inside the slaughterhouse, one of the rooms has a live whale chained from the ceiling. Place two whale oil tanks into the panel in the corner below the whale, and then pull the switch to electrocute the whale. Then collect the left eye from the whale's corpse and place this in the pot in the room with the weeper. This will reward Daud with a rune. Second Recipe Transcript page torn from an old manuscript, written in scrawling hand Cruel Nancy! Take the World from her greedy hands. Lay it before the black-eyed groom Cut sharp, cut deep. Red drip, drop. Last and least. Burn it in the hearth of a lawless man. Do this for me dearie and I'll give you a birthday treat. ''- Granny'' Location This note is found in the second mission, Eminent Domain, in the room with an Outsider shrine in the first waterfront area. After bypassing the wall of light, follow the curve of the street around, go straight along Lackrow Boulevard, then climb up to the balcony on the right with "For Sale" on a sign outside. The recipe is on a table next to the shrine. Shrine01.png|The shrine where Granny's Recipe can be found. Granny's_Recipe_waterfront_shrine_1.jpg|Location on street of Eminent Domain recipe. Directions *From the 78, Draw the World **Once inside the Timsh estate, find the first room to the right of the front doors. Turn right, and draw The World card from the 78 card Nancy deck on the table. *Lay the tarot card The World at the feet of the one with the eyes of the blackest void **An Outsider shrine can be found behind a bookcase in apartment 10, which is directly across from the third floor balcony of Timsh's estate. Place the tarot card on this shrine. *Daud will first cut his palm. **Daud will then be prompted to bleed on the card. Do this, then take the card. *Burn the bloodied card at the hearth of a man who dreams of being lord of all. **Go to the top floor of Timsh's estate. Burn the card in the fireplace of Timsh's bedroom, and collect the rune that appears. Gallery dead weeper2.png|A dead weeper in an alley in Slaughterhouse Row. dead weeper.png|A dead weeper underneath the docks at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Rs dead whale.png|The whale after Daud takes its eye. Graffiti SR2.png|An occult marking at Slaughterhouse Row, beneath the location of Granny's first recipe. granny recipe2.png|Daud completes Granny's Recipe at Slaughterhouse Row. Graffiti SR1.png|An occult marking on the altar, close-up. granny recipe8.png|A deck of tarot cards in Timsh's house. Wallpaper shrine.jpg|The shrine. Ed03.png|Daud finishes an objective phase. granny recipe7.png|Daud cuts his hand over the shrine. Granny recipe shrine blood.jpg|Daud bleeds on the card. granny recipe6.png|A bloodied tarot card sits on an Outsider Shrine. granny recipe4.png|A tarot card disintegrates in Barrister Timsh's fireplace. granny recipe3.png|A rune appears in Arnold Timsh's fireplace. de:Rezept der Lumpengräfin zh:脑奶奶的配方 ru:Рецепт_Ветоши Category:The Knife of Dunwall Written Notes Category:Granny Challenges Category:Supernatural